


Pink

by Kallium



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallium/pseuds/Kallium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lightning in the eyes of an admirer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Here's an attempt at a portrait of Lightning (works for every ship I guess).  
> I hope you like it :)

You'll have something to anticipate, from now on, at sunset. Looking and waiting for the pink. For the hue forever associated with the face of white clouds. That ivory face of calmness with no feeling distorting it. But what a false notion! For she is like an arctic lake. Beneath the frozen, still surface how much life there is! And if the clouds are her face, then her eyes are the sky. Blue, cold and endless... Only her lips remain. So fitting for this face; a little darker pink, serious. Yet, when she smiles it's like sunrise. A bright, golden sunrise that melts the ice, radiates warmth and shines! So, you'll have something to anticipate every day, as the entire day is reminiscent of her. And you will love the rainy days, for you'll be seeing her in every single lightning.


End file.
